La Chica del Tren
by KatieCostaRica
Summary: Cosas inesperadas ocurren en tiempos imposibles, pero bueno así es el amor, se escabulle entre los rincones del tiempo y el espacio, para unir a dos corazones que pasan desapercibidos antes las señales que dicta todo a su alrededor. Bo Dennis y Lauren Lewis mis chicas favoritas. Me acompañan en el viaje? DOCCUBUS


Cosas inesperadas ocurren en tiempos imposibles, pero bueno así es el amor, se escabulle entre los rincones del tiempo y el espacio para unir a dos corazones que pasan desapercibidos antes las señales que dicta todo a su alrededor.

Capítulo 1 – Movimientos del destino

Su primer día de trabajo sería mañana, la ciudad de Nueva York era su nuevo hogar y su nueva vida, para Lauren las cosas parecían ir caminando de la forma correcta, se había graduado seis meses atrás y había encontrado trabajo en tiempo récord, más aún para una chica sencilla y humilde que dejó atrás su ciudad natal Toronto para cumplir uno de sus sueños, ser el mejor médico del Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Bueno esos eran sus ideales, sabía que sería un trabajo duro pero todo lo que se propone en su cabeza siempre lo lograría.

Lo mismo pasaba con su vida personal, durante sus años en la Universidad conoció a Nadia una bella chica, algo popular para su gusto, con hermosos ojos verdes que terminó siéndole infiel durante los más de cuatro años de noviazgo que mantuvieron, así que un día mientras entraba a su cuarto de residencia y ver dos cuerpos sobre su cama, tomó la decisión no solo de romper con Nadia sino además de sacarla de su cabeza para siempre, y así fue. Un año y seis meses desde que sucedió eso y aún Nadia sigue tratando de hacer que la perdone y vuelva con ella.

Su experiencia en el amor no era la mejor, cuando ella había entregado su corazón a alguien quien creía amarla lo rompió en pedazos sin contemplaciones, por lo que decidió que su vida amorosa estaría en segundo plano y su principal meta era su trabajo. Y bueno, mañana daría inicio a esa aventura, no sabía lo que le esperaba pero si sabía que ella lo daría todo por su nuevo trabajo.

Lauren había conseguido un pequeño apartamento cerca de Queens, no era mucho pero por lo menos podía tener su propio espacio, tal vez con el tiempo podría conseguir algo mejor y más cerca del Hospital, sus recursos por ahora eran algo limitados pero el dinero alcanzaba para lo necesario y algunas cosas de más, el cambio de ciudad había ocasionado que gastara parte de sus ahorro para poder instalarle en su nueva casa.

 _Cafetería: Buenos días señorita, qué desea ordenar? Pregunta una chica detrás del mostrador de la cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle del departamento de Lauren._

 _Lauren: Buenos días…responde Lauren con un sonrisa…me gustaría tomar un café negro y con una de azúcar, por favor._

 _Cafetería: Claro, en unos segundos estará listo para ti… responde la chica mientras le da una calidad sonrisa._

Era domingo por la mañana y las cosas parecían tener un buen curso, el café era indispensable para Lauren, y aunque tenía solo un par de semanas de haber llegado a Nueva York, había topado con la suerte de tener una cafetería justo al frente de su departamento y lo mejor de todo era que está abierto las 24 horas del día, y además servían uno de los mejores café de la ciudad para su gusto. No tenía planes para hoy, tal vez saldría a buscar algunas cosas al supermercado para la semana y de vuelta a su departamento para descansar, mañana sería un gran día.

 _Tiene que dejar de hacer eso Dyson, no soy tu propiedad y tú no puedes simplemente entrar en un ataque de celos solo porque alguien me sonríe… dijo Bo claramente molesta, mientras entraba en el Dal._

Así había sido siempre, Dyson su macho alfa cuidado de Bo, y Bo pidiéndole que le diera espacio para respirar, tenían una relación de tres años, pero han sido tres años de peleas, sexo y peleas. Bo Dennis la chica de los sueños de Dyson desde que estaban en la secundaria y Dyson el chico atlético y popular con un flechazo por Bo. Fue hasta el tiempo de Universidad hasta que Bo le dio una oportunidad de la cual hoy aún no sabe porque lo hizo, Dyson puede ser el chico más protector de la tierra pero Bo nunca necesitó que la protegieran, su independencia y cuidado propio eran parte de sus virtudes.

Su tumultuosa relación era un sube y baja, mientras estaban bien al siguiente día luchaban por comportamientos excesivos de Dyson.

 _Lo siento…. yo solo… no….este tipo es un idiota…. solo perdóname Bo… esto no volverá a pasar… responde Dyson, tratando de calmar a Bo._

 _Era solo una sonrisa… que tiene de malo sonreír! Exclama Bo._

 _Él tenía sus ojos por todo tu cuerpo… no era solo una sonrisa… responde Dyson._

 _Sabes qué! Para… no quiero seguir esta conversación. Responde Bo._

 _Bo…por favor… pide Dyson._

Bo simplemente desaparece detrás de la barra dejando a Dyson de pie, ella simplemente no podía en ese momento, las cosas con él cada día parecen más complicadas y no sabe cómo salir de esa relación sin lastimarlo.

Dyson decide salir y despejar su mente un poco, antes de volver hacia Bo e insistir una vez más para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Bo sabía que no tardaría mucho para que Dyson llamara y tratara de solucionar las cosas, solo que ella no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportar esa sobre-protección de su parte, ella sabía que en los últimos seis meses ella volvía con el solo por no dañar su corazón, pero también era consciente que había un límite para todo.

Durante su vida Bo había hecho todo por su cuenta, su madre Aife la había apoyado en todo, cuando su padre las dejó cuando Bo era todavía una bebé, ella no dejó que a su hija le faltara nada, y al parecer su ímpetu de supervivencia fue transmitido a su hija y hoy por hoy Bo Dennis no solo es una mujer preparada académicamente, sino además era una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere y no depende de ninguna personas para hacerlo.

Cuando decidió estudiar leyes su espíritu de lucha le facilitó sus estudios, y además encontró que ser una abogada, de cierta forma era como ser la mujer maravilla o la versión femenina de Superman siempre tratando de defender a los necesitados. Tenía dos años de trabajar en el bufete de abogados en defensa criminal en Nueva York, a unas cuantas calles de Central Park.

Ella tenía su propio apartamento era acogedor, sus pisos de madera y ventanales le daban un toque rustico moderno que lo hacía ver limpio y pacífico, a pesar de que vivía en un barrio concurrido de Long Island, su salario era bueno por lo que no había tenido problemas en crear un espacio a su gusto. Pero a pesar de su estatus financiero estable, Bo nunca traicionó sus raíces, su abuelo que aún vivía, era el dueño de Dal, un pequeño pub ubicado en el lado este superior de Nueva York. Bo lo visitaba casi a diario, ahora que estaba un poco lejos de su madre, Trick su abuelo era la única persona de la familia cercana ella. Bueno eso sin contar a Kenzi, su pequeña hermana… Si hermana así lo decidió Bo diez años atrás cuando todavía cursaba la secundaria.

Kenzi había sido su vecina desde que era niñas, a pesar de que no eran hermanas de sangre, tanto Aife como Bo la tomaron como parte de su familia. Hoy en día todavía sigue siendo así, cuando Bo decidió trasladarse a Long Island para su trabajo, Kenzi decidió entrar a la Universidad y estudiar informática, su pasión por los videojuegos y computadoras eran un claro indicativo que su formación estaba encaminada en asuntos relacionados con la tecnología.

Dos horas habías pasado desde que Dyson había salido del Dahl, Bo todavía estaba ahí, los domingos eran días normalmente tranquilos en el bar, por lo que acompañar a su abuelo en los quehaceres del bar se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos.

 _Ring… ring… ring, escucha Bo soñar su teléfono, no era difícil imaginar quien era, y tal y como lo había imaginado una foto de Dyson aparece en la pantalla del teléfono celular de Bo._

Ella solo respira profundo mientras decide si responder o dejar pasar la llamada, pero ella sabe que si no contesta recibirá la misma llamada una y otra vez durante horas.

 _Hola Dyson… qué quieres? Pregunta Bo al responder su teléfono, claramente molesta aún._

 _Hey! Babe… podemos hablar? Pregunta Dyson_

Bo trata de contener su enojo y solo responde

 _Dyson estoy muy cansada para seguir con esto, quizás mañana nosotros podamos hablar, ahora solo quiero irme a casa y descansa. Responde Bo_

 _Está bien Nena… solo ten cuidado de regreso, contesta Dyson reprimiendo sus ganas de decirle que si lo dejaba acompañarla hasta su casa._

Bo respira profundo nuevamente mientras cierra sus ojos.

 _Buenas noches Dyson, responde Bo fríamente._

 _Buenas noches cariño, responde Dyson algo_ desmotivado.

Se hacía tarde y Bo debía regresar a su casa, hoy había decido dejar el auto en casa y llegar hasta la ciudad en tren, por lo que su regreso sería de la misma forma, si bien Nueva York parece una ciudad peligrosa, el tren había sido una de las soluciones seguras para viajar los días en que quería despejar su mente y no conducir.

Por la conversación que acaba de tener con Dyson, Bo sabía que él pronto se aparecería en el Dal, para ver si de casualidad ella todavía estaba ahí y pedirle que dejara acompañarla a su casa. Por lo que Bo decidió que era hora de irse a casa.

 _Me voy a casa… dice Bo a su abuelo._

 _Estás bien? Pregunta Trick… te ves algo cansada._

 _Estoy bien… es solo Dyson… no sé…él… solo… no lo sé… responde ella tratando de no sonar tan cansada, ella sabía que Trick quería mucho a Dyson._

 _Querida…sabes que te quiero mucho… pero si hay algo que me pone triste es no verte feliz… Dyson es un chico bueno solo que algo apresurado pero de buen corazón… pero si a pesar de sus buenas cualidades él no te hace feliz, tienes todo el derecho de elegir un nuevo camino. Responde Trick a sabiendas que Bo quizás le escuche, pero para que ella decida romperle el corazón a Dyson llevaría su tiempo._

 _Gracias abuelo… nos veremos mañana. Dice Bo despidiéndose de Trick_

 _No vemos cariño… responde Trick._

Bo tomó sus cosas y salió del Dal, rumbo a la estación del tren, mientras caminaba ella reflexionaba sobre lo que Trick acababa de decirle, en su cabeza habían miles de cosas, Dyson había sido un buen chico, tal y como su abuelo había mencionado, pero la chispa no estaba ahí, su corazón no se agitaba o se detenía cuando lo veía, no ansiaba verlo como realmente debería, simplemente la rutina se había apoderado del cariño que le tenía, y si así era un cariño fuerte los unía pero no era nada parecido a lo que se suponía que era el amor. Bo quizás nunca había estado enamorada de Dyson, pero los años compartidos pesaban sobre su conciencia aun sabiendo que al final alguno de los dos iba a salir lastimado

Mientras pasaba su tarjeta del metro y entraba en el tren, ella no se percató que su licencia de conducir calló al suelo, ella simplemente caminó hasta encontrar un sitio vacío dentro del vagón del tren para sentarse y esperar su próxima parada.

Hola a todos estoy tratando de regresar a la escritura, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he escrito algo, así que por favor tenerme paciencia, espero terminar mis dos historias anteriores, por ahora les dejo esta pequeña idea por aquí, déjenme saber que piensan de ella.


End file.
